


Fear

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mention of George, Pre-Series, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Who is dead, prolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minho was scared. </p><p>Much more than every time he went out to the Maze. Much more than his first sighting of a Griever. He had never been so scared, and even if he had his memories back, he was sure that nothing came close to this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Minho was scared.

Much more than every time he went out to the Maze. Much more than his first sighting of a Griever. He had never been so scared, and even if he had his memories back, he was sure that nothing came close to this. He was running back, Alby just a step behind him. He forced himself to run faster, breathe harder, he had to get back-

He swerved into the Glade, barely recognising the relieved looks on each of the Gladers' faces. Even Gally seemed grateful for his return, the little power hungry shuck he was. Instead, Minho ignored them all, non stop running into the Med shack.

Jeff looked up, but Clint didn't even blink as he started talking.

"Guessing Alby told you?" Minho didn't answer, only bounding over to the room that the two Jacks were sitting by. A lean body laid on the bed, eyes shut. His right leg was set in a cast. The precious bandages Clint only used on serious injuries were bound across pallid skin, the thickest of them a cast around a leg.

Minho crumbled at the sight, suddenly feeling so, _so_ empty.

Jeff awkwardly patted his back.

"Why?" Minho managed to choke out. "He never seemed to be the type to-"

Launch himself off the Walls? Kill himself? Be depressed?

Even as he questioned it he knew the answer. The Maze did things to people. Destroyed them from within. But no doubt the spark that ignited it was-

"George." Jeff muttered, blinking. Clint shot him a glare, but still sighed in assent.

Newt was close to the other Runner. But then George stayed too late in the Maze. The doors closed and the next day they found him at the Doors, claw marks obvious on the stone walls. The body was torn into shreds, hardly recognisable. Minho never heard Newt laugh after that.

"There are multiple reasons, but at least he's still alive. But Minho..." Minho stared at the Keeper. "You gotta be there for him."

Minho was confused. He wanted to protest that no matter what he would always be with Newt, no matter what he cared for his best friend.

_Then why did he try to off himself?_

Clint shook his head. "When he...slipped on the ivy... He broke much more than his fall." Minho glanced at his friend's leg. Clint's eyes closed. His voice became thicker with emotion. "He broke his right leg. We don't have the proper equipment to set his bone straight."

Minho could feel his throat constrict. He almost choked out the words, almost whispered. "He can't be a Runner anymore."

Clint shook his head. He chewed on his lips, fists clenched. The Keeper of the Med-Jacks spun on his heels and stalked away. Jeff soon followed, after a quick glance at Minho and Newt.

Minho watched after them, before slowly, slowly, walking over. He sat by the bed, and let out a thin laugh. He grabbed the blond's wrist, feeling the weak pulse tremble under his fingertips. He ran his other hand through Newt's hair.

"You shucking piece of klunk." Minho whispered, before he swiped one of his arms over his eyes. "You told me that we'd get through this together. That we would find a way out."

Newt didn't answer.

Minho clenched his hands into fists.

"You shucking slinthead."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this website and of course it's the fandom where I haven't even gotten past the second book. Any problems please comment. Otherwise I hope you enjoy.


End file.
